The Thirteenth User
by Agurra of the Darkness
Summary: A new Diary Owner appears in Sakurami City and he's not playing around. Armed both with weapons and knowledge no owner is safe, not even Yukiteru. Question is, what does this new owner want, is he friend or foe. Read and Find out.


Well hello again my viewers, its Agurra of the Darkness with a new crossover story. Yes I know many of you want me to work on my other stories, especially **Ninth Fist, **I'm aware that I've bee a little lax in my more recent updates. However, well I've been thinkingabout this story idea for a while and well I really wanted to get it out there. Still don't worry I'll still be updating my other stories, I just want to give this a try so please bare with me. All that said I hope you enjoy this story as I'm planning on making this story the darkest I've made any story, so expect a slow descent into much darker depths not seen in previous stories. Hopefully I can live up to said boast, guess we'll have to wait and see.

So with all that said lets dive right into this new story and see where it takes us.

**-The Thirteenth User Start-  
**

(Sounds of Deep breathing)

Heavy and quick footsteps pattering against the solid concrete ground echoed throughout the evening air, drowned out only by the blaring sound of police sirens seemingly resonating in every direction. Defiantly was not the best night to be out if you were on the wrong side of the law.

Ironically enough if one listened closely enough they'd be able to tell that the blaring lights and noise were a very fair distance away from the alleyway in which the footsteps were coming from.

Regrettably said thought never once entered the flatfooted individual as his entire body and mind was set on instant panic mode. His breath was labored, sweat dripping from ever pore, heart racing a mile a minute all the while his eyes darted in the direction he heard each siren as if expecting arm SWAT officers to attack him at any instance. His condition was not made any better by the heavily constricting clothing he was garbed in, including a extremely dense brown coat that seemed thick enough to withstand gun fire, a tight gas mask, goggles and wide brim hat, all of which coupled with his shoulder length red hair would've amazed any passerby he could jog, let alone run.

Of course he currently had other things on his mind, which was trying desperately to collect itself and calm him his terror ridden body down, but it only served to panic him further.

"_I knew I should have finished him off sooner. The second I spotted the signs was when I should have acted. I gave him too much time, and now….He's probably already told the police everything about me."_

If said individuals state of dress was any clear indication coupled with the rather large machete style knife clutched tightly in his left hand made it obvious said individual had some questionable past times. Though despite his bloody moonlight strolls he'd managed to keep his activities relatively secret for close to two years and today seemed no different. However, things fell apart almost instantly due to some unforeseen circumstances enabling his quarry to escape, effectively assuring his cover was blown.

With this new assumption, the runner's panic went from simple worry to full out bat shit crazy panic attack.

"_No, once he gives them my name, they'll head straight to my house and find everything. My notes, weapons, I'll be ruined, I'll never be able to show my face again ….(Quicken breath) I need to escape, find some way out of the city, get as far away from society as possible."_

The stranger's thoughts spread by as quickly as his heartbeat pulsed, each new fear resonating like a hand was applying greater and greater pressure to a stress ball.

All the fears and panic continued to sweep over him like a heavy wave of ocean water, quickly drowning out every sensory organ, his mind loosing its very connection to his muscles and legs, yet still able to run.

Regrettably it was in this moment of sensory blackout that he failed to notice a small glimmer of light just a few inches off the ground roughly ten yards away from him. It didn't take long for him to cover the distance and even less for his heavy boot to press against the luminescent object revealed to be an almost clear thread.

Yet with his mind so occupied the contact was ignored thus making him unprepared for what happened next.

In an instant a tight cord quickly whipped its way around the runner's right leg before pulling him upwards too quickly for him to react. As this occurred additional wires seemingly appeared in various directions, quickly binding ever inch of the man's heavily coated body.

The shock of being hog tied and hung upside down managed to pull him from his fear induced shock enough to attempt to struggle free of the wires, only to cringe in pain at the feel of the cords tighten like a boa constrictor, yet unable to cut him thanks to his heavy clothing.

Trying to regain his bearings the stranger's eyes darted quickly in ever direction attempting to find either the source of the strings or a possible means to cut them only to feel his hope drop at the sight of his knife on the ground well out of his reach.

Seeing himself incapable of reaching the weapon, he continued vainly to free himself from the wire, his pulse racing faster and faster. It wasn't any bit aided by the loud sounds of the police sirens wailing through the area. His struggling grew fiercer, his whole body shaking back and forth like a punching bag getting wailed on. Yet despite his best efforts the wires only grew tighter.

The situation seemed all the more dire as he could feel himself growing more lightheaded as a result of the blood quickly flowing to his brain, not made any better by the loss of feeling in both his arms and legs due to the tight wires cutting off his blood flow.

The individual likely would have slowly succumbed to unconsciousness had it not been for an eerie noise reminiscent of TV or radio static. While it might have just seemed odd for some, the noise quickly awoke the man like a jolt of electricity as his eyes scanned frantically for the source.

Eyes quickly widened as they locked onto their target, which as if by fate or sheer luck was literally just below his head. The source in question was a blue fold open cell phone, currently open and on which had some how fallen out of the man's pocket while he was violently pulled up.

However, that wasn't what currently had his attention or his heart beating now at a million miles a minute, rather it was the screen of the phone.

Currently present on the bright white screen were only two words, written ominously in black fully capitalized letters reading out the words….**DEAD END!**

(Footsteps)

Eyes quickly shifted as his ears picked upon the clear sound of a figure approaching, his panic resumed as the words on his phone were permanently burned into his brain, desperately struggling like a fly in a web but to no avail.

"_I wouldn't waste my time with that if I were you. Only way to get loose of those wires is to cut them and well you don't look to be in much of a position to do any cutting huh? Serial Killer-san?" _

The struggling abruptly ceased at the sound of as a rather blank voice echoed through the alleyway. Despite it obvious the one approaching knew of his actions and likely bared him some ill will, his words contained no hint of malice or hate, rather it was just empty, devoid of any real emotion.

The steps finally ceased and the hog-tied hostage could now view his captor. He was a man or more likely young teenager of a little over five feet tall though his face was concealed making a positive identification impossible. It wasn't helped by the fact his body was completely covered with black clothing, including pants, combat boots, a belt with a skull buckle, black undershirt gloves and a trench coat with silver lining. A raised hood concealed the individual's head, while his face remained hidden behind a mask nearly identical to the one the wannabe killer was wearing.

However, what caught the trapped mans eyes most were several glimmering objects contained both within the jacket and on the belt. Knives of various sizes, both for throwing and combat decorated his clothes like badges of honor.

The stranger wordlessly made his way over to his captive causing him to resume his struggles completely ignoring the man's previous advice. _"You really shouldn't be wasting your energy, after all we both know there's no way you're getting out of this Serial Killer-san….Or would you prefer I call you __**Takao Hiyama **__aka __**Third!"**_

The now named Hiyama felt his heart literally stop, his blood turned to ice and his body became whiter than the full moon. He attempted some kind of response but the tightening of the wires combined with his own shock trapped his words in his throat.

The stranger of course paid him little mind and quietly reached down, picking up the cell phone, _"Huh, so this is your infamous __**Murder Diary. **__I can't help but wonder how many people you killed with the help of this thing. Certainly would make an interesting piece of evidence to give to the police."_

A choking noise caused his head to turn adjure to the struggling Hiyama becoming more restless with each piece of information the stranger let out. The supposedly fiercesome killer was now all but reduced to a weak, whimpering mess of a man who ironically found himself on the other end of the knife so to speak.

His pathetic display merited a bitter chuckle from his captor who folded the phone shut before juggling it in one hand carelessly, each toss meriting another response out of Hiyama, _"My my, not so fun to feel so helpless I imagine. Funny how quickly things turn around isn't it?"_

After a few more tosses his caught the phone firmly in his hand, before applying a small amount of pressure to the phone causing it to crack meriting an even louder cry from his captured foe, "_Interesting how something so small and mundane as a cell phone can be so integral to a persons existence. Though I suppose when it's a diary that predicts the future and if destroyed then you die it does change things a bit."_

Finally opting to stop his torture he placed the diary on a nearby trash can, which served to calm Hiyama down if only a little bit. _"You know, I bet you must have felt pretty full of yourself after getting your diary. I mean for a serial killer a device that predicts your victims identities and locations is like a dream come true." _

Taking a seat on another trashcan he slowly reached into his jacket, talking as his shifted through the various pockets, _"Of course, given that each diary corresponds to its respective owners its safe to say they all have their __**unique **__advantages."_

His shifting finally stopped and he pulled out a cell phone of his own, virtually identical to Hiyama's except it was pure black in color with a strangle red spiral design on the face plate. With a quick flick he opened it up and turned the screen to his face, _"Take my diary for example. It's rather unique in it's own way. I can't really say it tells me a lot in terms of future events…However, what it lack in predictions it makes up for in details."_

After typing in a few numbers he slowly began to read of the screen, _"Takao Hiyama, Alias: __**Third**__, Future Diary: __**Murder Diary,**__ Age 30, Height 6 feet tall, Eyes: Green, Hair color: Red. Occupation: School teacher at Sakurami Middle School." _He paused for a minute with a chuckle, _"Sorry it's just this is my personal favorite piece of information." _He quickly continued his reading, "_Personality: Prone to extreme cases of paranoia, shows little regard for human life, highly impulsive and prone to making rash decisions without thinking, in short terms a complete idiot. Threat level: __**Minimum." **_

The stranger in black actually started chuckling more and more as he listed off Hiayama's personality traits, _"You know its amazing what a little insight, planning and one anonymous phone call to the police stating you spotted a suspicious man stalking someone can do, don't you think?"_

This actually merited a slightly more violent reaction out Hiyama, trying to gutter out a low growl as his captor essentially confirmed he was responsible for the police appearing just when he was ready to take out his latest target, prompting him to flee and end up in the situation he was now in.

His captor still chuckled at his pitiful attempts to break free, merely looking upon him like an infant trying to open a door but unable to do to the height of the knob, essentially a pointless struggle.

With shrug of the shoulders he stood up, put his phone back in his jacket and closed the gap between himself and the captive serial killer before picking up the man's discard weapon. He spent a few seconds eyeing the blade, examining its sharpness and weight, even taking a few practice swings with it.

"_Well I can say this much, you not only chose a surprisingly effective weapon but also had the foresight to take exceptional care of it. Why I don't even see any blood stains on it despite the numerous people you've probably gutted with it."_

After another swing or two he turned his attention to Hiyama, _"Regrettably while I've enjoyed our time together I have other matters to attend to and frankly I'd like to end this as quickly as possible so if it's alright with you."_

He slowly made his way over to Hiayama's phone causing the captive killer to struggle more violently than ever, though his efforts were ignored. The stranger then stood for a moment looking down at the man's literal lifeline before raising the confiscated blade, ready to chop the phone in half like a fish in sushi restaurant.

The blade quickly descended, falling like a guillotine and was mere centimeters away when the strangers phone started ringing loudly. The sudden noise broke his concentration and he ended up burying the blade into the trash can lid instead.

A low growl leaked out of the attacker's throat as he took his hand on the blade for a moment. His face quickly turned to his captive, his voice loosing all humor or mockery, returning to the tone of a trained and cold killer. _"I need to take this, I advise you keep quiet unless you want to suffer a much slower and more painful end, savvy?"_

He quickly turned to have his back facing his captured prey, the sound of his phone clicking open along with a strange rustling sound was heard.

"Yeah hi, listen can this wait a few minutes I'm kind of busy at the moment."

Hiyama continued to stare curiously at his captor whose voice sound much different than before, much less muffled and gruff, likely indicating he'd taken his mask off to speak with the person on the phone.

Of course it really didn't matter what he was thinking or doing as the would be assassin was quickly becoming engrossed in his over the phone chat, his tone becoming more irritated and impatient.

"Yes I know I promised to meet with you soon. I just had to do something at home, it won't take much longer….Wait what do you mean she's with you, I thought we agreed it was just gonna be the two of us this time, we've been planning this for weeks?"

He spoke with continue irritation as he listened to speaker, tapping his foot quickly as his listened, "Seriously, can't you just tell her to go home, you know she won't go for it and I already paid for everything in advance."

After the response he actually started pacing furious, waving his hand in several excited gestures typically associated with frustration, "Just forget about it. That's easy for you to say, do you have any idea how much that stuff cost me? Oh so it's my fault she can't leave you alone for 10 seconds and is easily scared, haven't you talked with her about boundary issues by now?"

His pacing finally stopped and he let out a defeated sigh, his arm dropping to his side, "Alright fine, we'll do what she wants tonight. However, next week we do what we planned for and she's not allowed to come. Also you're paying for the food tonight, you at least owe me that much."

A somewhat muffed shout could be heard coming from the phone's speaker and the assassin actually pulled the phone away while covering his ear, "Hey don't start with me, stop acting like I'm asking a lot of you and also she's your crazy friend. Next time make it clear to her that she can't always follow you around like some lost puppy and you need your space."

There was a brief pause in their exchanges before it seemed like the persona on the other end reached a compromise. The black colored specter nodded as he listened for a few seconds, "Alright, I should be there in about twenty minutes, let me know if I miss anything and I'll see you soon. Bye!"

Clicking his phone shut and returning it to his pocket he silently turned to his captive, his mask returned to his face. Without even hesitating he quickly made his way back to the knife and pulled it out of the can lid. He didn't even make an effort to look at Hiyama, having lost interest in the man and set the knife up in a stabbing motion.

"_Well my friend, it's been fun but I've got a previous engagement and can't afford to mess around so…guess it's __**Game Over**__ for you."_

Without a second thought he stabbed harshly into the phone, easily splitting it down the middle sending pieces of wire, metal and plastic flying in every direction, all the while Hiyama could only watch with horror as the event unfolded, full aware of what would happen next.

In mere seconds a strange ripples began to form all over his body, splitting in different directions similar to the image on a broken TV screen. Before the captive killer had a chance to say anything, the ripples warped into a circle reminiscent of a black hole sucking in all the warped fragments of his body before fading into nothing, leaving the entire alleyway silent.

The stranger looked on for a moment, quietly taking in all he'd seen while placing the knife he'd taken from the killer and hooking it to a latch on his belt. After all seemed a waste to leave such a fine tool behind.

Wordlessly he took out his phone and opened it again, returning to the entry of Hiyama. Only now the image of said man have a blood red skull over the picture with the words DEAD written below in blood smear text.

The phone then quickly started to vibrate as a new image appeared on the screen. It was strangely of a small tan skinned girl with long silver hair, pink eyes dressed oddly enough in a trench coat and fedora hat reminiscent of a character from a 50s noir flick. In her hands was a small tan folder with the words Top Secret written.

Her mouth opened and word bubble appeared with the text, **"You've Got Targets!" **written in large bolded letters instead of the classic, You've Got Mail message.

As if answering a text message, the specter clicked on the folder causing the screen to shift to new profile pictures of two people. One was of a boy about 14 years of age with short black hair and blue eyes. The second was of a girl about the same age with long light pink hair with small bangs drooped over her shoulders and bright pink eyes.

"_New Targets, Yukiteru Amano aka __**First**__ and Yuno Gasai aka __**Second**__. So they're the next ones on my list huh." _He quickly scrolled down their information, keeping note of how much time he had left before reading off their respective threat levels with a light scoff, _"_ _Threat Level: __**Minimum." **_

With said information in hand he quickly shut the phone and proceeded to leave the scene, mainly intent on adopting a more casual state of dress that made him look less like a guy who just killed someone. With a flick of the wrist he pulled down his hood and removed his mask, revealing the face of a young 15 year old boy with a narrow facial features, spiky blonde hair and sharp blue eyes.

Letting off a quiet sigh he kept walking as he thought over what he'd just received, " Given what information I have on these two I'll just observe them for a bit, no reason to make a big deal about two middle school students even if they are diary users."

Taking a brief moment to pause he look outside of the alleyway to make sure no one was around before catching sight of a nearby by clock.

"Crap, I gotta hurry, I'm gonna be late."

And with that the stranger quickly disappeared into the night leaving the area completely silent save for a few noises made by passing cars and the police sirens in the distance."

(Scene Change)

"Geez, what's taking him so long."

"Maybe we should just go in without him?"

"Are you kidding and then have to listen to him complaining for two hours straight, no thanks."

A few eyes preset found themselves drawn to the rather loud conversation being held by a pair of young teenage girls currently waiting outside of a local movie theater, seemingly in a heated debate about their course of action.

One of the girls appeared to be around fourteen clad in an orange and white dress with a white sailor hat atop her shoulder length light purple hair and blue eyes. The other girl was slightly taller than the purple haired girl with short light brown hair, fairly tanned skin and orange eyes, clad in a rose colored t-shirt with light pink sleeves that exposed her midriff and a pair of a dark blue jeans. Oddly enough there appeared to be a bandage on lower right cheek, implying she'd been in some kind of physical confrontation as of late, something made easy to believe give how aggravated she was becoming.

"Hinata-chan, you need to calm down, people are starting to stare at us." The purple haired girl pleaded with her friend who'd actually started pacing in frustration, clearly embarrassed by her friends actions.

The now named Hinata however, didn't even pay it any mind as she continued to pace for several more seconds. It quickly seemed like things were about to get worse when the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard and the pair turned their attention to the sound's direction, Hinata muttering out an, "It's about time" as the sound got closer.

Finally the sounds culminated in a fairly familiar looking blonde haired teen appearing before them, breathing somewhat heavily. Gone however, was his all black attire and instead was a simple orange short sleeved jacket, black t-shirt and blue jeans with black shoes.

The teen took a moment to catch his breath before looking up at the pair with his eyes closed and his mouth in a smirk, vaguely reminiscent of a fox face due in part to the six whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Hey Hinata, Mao. Sorry I'm late, had a little trouble getting over here."

The sound of Hinata's foot tapping seemed to serve as her only response to the comment with her hands on her hips and a displeased look on her face. Mao meanwhile just lightly waved at the blonde boy thought one could see her pouting slightly, as if hoping he wouldn't show up.

The boy tried to avoid meeting Hinata's eyes for fear of her retort but tried one quick gaze and as if flipping on a light switch things started up. "Thanks a lot Naruto, you tell us you'll be here in twenty minutes for the movie and then show up after almost a half an hour. Are you really that bad at keeping track of time?"

Naruto lightly pouted at the comment, still avoiding eye contact, "I can tell time just fine thank you very much, and any way what about you. You told me you managed to get your dad's consent for us to see the new Evil Dead movie we've been looking forward to for months only to go around and say we're seeing OZ, AGAIN I might like to add."

The pairs arguing quickly grew more heated as they got in each other's faces and pressed their foreheads against each other, their voices dropping slightly in pitch but with continued hostility, "I already said I was sorry but Mao showed up and you know she can't handle scary stuff movies. I even agreed to pay for the snacks this time, so what do you have to complain about." Hinata muttered trying to force her friends head back but he pushed harder.

"I'm complaining because I reserved those tickets like two months ago after you begged you dad to give us permission to buy the tickets online. They weren't refundable I might like to add and weren't exactly cheap either since the movie was in high demand."

The blonde pushed even harder but was quickly blindsided by a hand latching itself to his ear and pulling for dear life, meriting a loud yelp from the blond and a smile of victory from Hinata.

"Damn cheater."

The girl continued to smile as she quickly pulled the slightly taller boy like a toddler towards the theater entrance, Mao following in suit, "Quit you're complaining, we'll see the movie next week and I'll pay you back. Heck I'll even buy you some candy and a large popcorn, does that make you feel better."

The only response she got was, "I'M NOT A FIVE YEAR OLD YOU CAN BRIBE WITH CANDY….And I'd like some Skittles."

His response merited loud laughs from the girls as they went inside, all the while a nearby pedestrian was listening to the radio broadcast reporting the appearance of a serial killer and police on a man hunt search, Yet all the trio could hear were the color sounds of arcade games and popcorn popping, completely obvious to the events that had already been set in motion….Well almost all of them anyway as the blonde quickly took another look at the targets that appeared on his cell phone before closing it again.

"_One down, eleven to go, so __**First**__, __**Second**__, lets see what you've got."_

_**-**_**The Thirteenth User End- **

_Well there's my Naruto/Future Diary Crossover. I'm gonna try to be brief with the information here because frankly I want to keep the bulk of info a secret. However, Yes Naruto is a participant in the game set up by Deus in the series. No, he isn't replacing anyone in the story but also won't be completely interfering with major events in the story itself, atleast not for a while. Mainly wanted him to handle Third since he was the easily to kill off and the one with least impact on the overall story._

_Major thing to mention is I plan for this story to be both very dark and a tad bit unexpected, befitting Future Diary's own plot elements which if you've watched even one episode know how dark and sorrowful it is. So don't expect a lot of happy moments in this story even if there are a few goofy moments. Will try to keep the story serious but also with a good amount of humor as well._

_Anyway I'll be working on __**Demon of Deadmen **__Next and then __**Ninth Fist. **__So for those of you worried I've given said stories up don't, I'm fully planning to continue writing them but wanted to get this out first. _

_Anway hope you enjoy this story and leave plenty of reviews. Try not to flame me though, anyway till next time Agurra out. _


End file.
